


Canvas

by Mimsys



Series: Colors of the Wind [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Synesthesia, canon character death, post-convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone else would look at Honey Lemon and see nothing by bright colors; for Hiro, she’s nothing but gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro's personnel file said that his favorite foods are "gummy candy, hot wings, the color red".  
> I don't have synesthesia and I admit that I'm bending the rules of it a bit because the closest I could find to anything like this would be "lexical-gustatory synesthesia", which involves tastes and words.

The first time the group sees him after Tadashi’s death, the air around them is tinged gray with sorrow and loss. There’s still blue there, yes, but it’s buried, and Hiro doesn’t know how to bring it to light again. If he could paint, he would splash blue ink across the room, splatter his home with false joy until he could convince himself he was happy. Baymax wouldn’t be fooled, though – Baymax, whose white exterior was the perfect canvas for the colors spilling out of Hiro’s head.

There’s gold in the air when he shows them the new suits and Fred especially is practically drenched in it. Honey Lemon laughed joyously when her brightly colored creations formed blue foam at her feet, and the red in the sound felt like a slap in the face. It wasn’t meant to be, he knows, of course it wasn’t, but it hurts, hurts like coming home to Aunt Cass and having to keep these secrets from her.

He lets his anger overtake him – the sharp orange that is so close to yellow or red that it’s mocking him with its sharpness, with its refusal to ease the ache in his heart – anger and grief. The team is scared then (pink, of all colors), and he doesn’t blame them, just turns away with a sharp smile twisting his lips. It’s good and safe and blue to get his team back together, even with the gray hanging heavily around him.

And then he lost Baymax.

The team was blue and pink and swarming around him, helping him to his feet, and he saw the moment they realized who’d been left behind, when all the colors faded into leaden gray. He’s seen the color on Aunt Cass’ face before, and on his own when he looked into his reflection after losing Tadashi. “He’s gone.” He said, and they all pull him into his arms. That close, he can tell that their eyes hold the most sorrow, the most gray, and he wishes he could bring color into them again. He does, but not until he finds Baymax’s chip, the one he stored in his hand before sacrificing himself. And then they’re all blue and a hue he hasn’t named yet but means adventure.


End file.
